The Most Beautiful Sound
by BirdsLoveToRead
Summary: Cute and smutty Smellershot in the moonlight. NOT underage Disclaimer: I do not own A:tLA!


**Just a note: in this fic, Smellerbee is 17 and Longshot is 19.**

* * *

Smellerbee ran quickly through the trees. She snuck carefully around the Duke's watchful eyes and continued to the clearing. When she got there, she saw that Longshot had gone quicker, for the blanket was already spread out on the grass. The moon made his pale skin glow and his eyes glitter as he looked up at her. All day she had looked forward to her nightly outing with the quiet archer. She ran forward and flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly as they kissed. She felt him relax as she kissed her way down his throat, suckling here and there on his favorite spots. Her hands slid under his shirt and up his back, gently rubbing away the tension there. He rested his head atop hers as she worked. He pulled his shirt off and lay down with her, cradling her in his arms as they stared at the stars.

"How was your day?" He kept staring. "Yeah, me too. I kept wishing the sun would set faster." He smiled and nodded. She trailed her fingers in fanciful swirls on his toned stomach and watched him squirm. "Ticklish I see." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. In turn, she kissed him. Soon, she felt that familiar heat stir in her belly. Apparently Longshot felt it too, for he rolled them gently over and straddled her.

She jerked her hips up and ground against him. He gasped into her mouth, then pulled away. His eyes burned questioningly and he brushed tentatively against her. She nodded. He captured her mouth again and his hands reached for her tunic. His fingers fumbled with the buttons and she chuckled. She swatted his hand away and swiftly unbuttoned. He pulled her tunic off swiftly and buried his face in her lean stomach. It was her turn to gasp as he nibbled at her.

"Sweet spirits that's - Ohhh!" she cried. She blushed and covered her mouth. Longshot glanced up and slowly shook his head. There was a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before as he deliberately reached to her side and started unwrapping her breast coverings. She paled slightly as he pulled the last of it off. Her peaks jutted out into the cold air. She moved to cover herself.

"I know they're not very b-" she was cut off again by a yelp. He had given her nipple a sharp twist. Now he stroked it gently with his thumb. He leaned forward and licked the tender flesh as his free hand crept up and squeezed her other breast. He let out a satisfied sigh and buried his face in the valley between her soft mounds. After a moment, he started licking, sucking, and nibbling at every inch of skin he could see. Through her daze of pleasure she could feel his desire growing and throbbing against her thigh. Eventually he raised his head and panted. She pulled him up and gave him a searing kiss, full of passion and longing. Then she pulled away and pleaded,

"Now? Please?" To her dismay he shook his head. It must have shown on her face, for he smiled at her and tugged her breeches down. He could feel the wet heat from her core against his hand. He circled her entrance before sliding two long fingers into her slick warmth. His thumb searched until it found her bud. He rubbed in a small circle and was shocked as she arched her back with an earth-shattering moan. He thrust his fingers in and out of her as he rubbed and was rewarded with several pleading moans. Finally she cried,

"Longshot, please!" and ground against his hand. His eyes lit up and he leaned forward to gently nibble her bud. She screamed into the night, her soaked tunnel clamping down on his fingers with such strength that he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his throat. Her scream faded and she gasped for breath as she trembled. He crawled upward and held her tightly to him until she came down from her high. She had a happy, dazed expression on her face as she smiled at him, and he grinned smugly down at her. Then he pulled his pants down and kicked them aside. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. He slowly pushed himself into her and gasped shakily. Her every muscle was welcoming him in, her body squeezing every inch of his length as he dug deeper. At last he was sheathed to the hilt. He buried his face in her neck and trembled.

"Wow," she breathed. He nodded jerkily in agreement. He pressed one kiss to her neck before beginning to thrust in and out of her. Every fantasy and passing thought of his paled now in comparison to the reality. Their slick bodies created an almost musical rhythm, a game of push and pull, in and out. Longshot knew he was close and thrust a bit harder. Beneath him, Smellerbee was moaning into his chest. He was on the edge, a few thrusts away from paradise when she flipped them over and he slid out of her. He let out a frustrated groan, but she quickly moved and impaled herself upon him. He could feel now how much deeper he was and how close she too was to release. She rocked back and forth on him, her hands on his shoulders and her delicate breasts brushing against his oversensitized nipples. She soon came again, but her cry was immediately drowned out by his unrestrained, almost pained howl as he came hard inside her. Her muscles milked him for every last drop, every second of ecstasy. She collapsed against his chest and they both rode out their climaxes together. In unison, they wrapped their weak arms around each other. She gave him a sloppy kiss and smiled down at him. His cheeks were bright pink and he wouldn't meet her eye. She shifted and whispered hoarsely into his ear,

"That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."


End file.
